


Nesting

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting Dean, Omega Dean, Sharing Clothes, a wee bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things he’d expected growing up, presenting as an omega was not high on Dean’s list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't know if you'll do ABO!fic (it's not listed as something you won't do), so if you will, can I please request Alpha!Sam/Omega!Dean? I'm a sucker for clothes sharing and nesting!Dean, and Sammy being a big giant softie when it comes to his big brother. MPREG is good, but if that's not your thing then I totally understand. Please and thank you if you're able to fill this one! <3>_
> 
>  
> 
> _Anonymous prompt! A really, really cute one. I'm a sucker for all of these things, gah._

Of all the things he’d expected growing up, presenting as an omega was not high on Dean’s list.

As long as he can remember, his dad’s been expecting him to pop a knot someday, to grow up into a big, strong alpha just like him. And Dean’s been ready for it, too- ready to learn to be an alpha, ready to find himself a beta, or- if he’s lucky- an omega to settle down with.

But that’s not what happens, in the end.

When Dean wakes up one morning, sweating and aching and needing, his father takes one look at him and moves into a separate room along with Sam, locks the doors, and wishes him good luck.

It’s five days of hell, and five days of shame, and five days of wondering why he couldn’t have been born an alpha the way he’d been expected to.

It’s not terrible after that- he starts taking suppressants, so the heats aren’t as bad, and eventually his dad starts treating him like nothing’s changed. Sam doesn’t really seem to recognize a difference, which is nice.

Things are almost normal again until it’s Sam’s turn to hit puberty for real, and when his little brother is the one who ends up popping a knot, Dean’s not sure how to feel.

It means that Sam fights with their dad more often as he gets older. It means Dean sometimes get caught in the middle. It means that years later, when Sam’s hit his growth spurt and seems to be maturing into his alpha tendencies, he’s the one Dean goes to when he feels his heat coming on.

It’s how they fall into their slightly unconventional relationship. Incest in alpha/omega pairs isn’t explicitly forbidden, but there are still some people who don’t approve of it. Dean doesn’t give a shit, because he knows there’s no one who’s ever going to mean as much to him as his little brother.

They don’t go out of their way to tell their father, but Dean suspects he knows, all the same. He’s sure he smells mated, that Sam’s scent has sunken deep into his skin after spending as much time together as they have. John doesn’t seem to be particularly bothered, anyways, though he seems to make a bit of an effort not to boss Dean around as much, which is appreciated.

So things change, but they’re still hunting. The dynamics shift and change as he and Sam get older, but nothing really alters their lives as much as when Sam gets accepted into college.

Or, more accurately- when Dean agrees to go with him.

Despite everything he’s been taught growing up about omegas, regardless of his father’s reassurances that he can continue hunting no matter his biology, he’s come to discover that he doesn’t actually want to.

Maybe it’s a build-up after a constant life of moving, of never getting the chance to put down roots. Maybe it’s just how he’s supposed to be, as an omega. Dean quickly comes to discover that he doesn’t care. All that really matters is that they pack up, say goodbye to their dad, and find themselves an apartment in California not far from campus. It’s the happiest Dean’s ever been.

They start off pretty minimally, but Dean’s the one who starts bringing things in with the money he makes at a local garage, picking up jobs when he can. It’s how he gets them some stupid little knick-knacks, some actual pillows and blankets for somewhere other than the bed. 

They’ve actually got a kitchen, now, even if it’s not the biggest or the fanciest, and Dean splurges a little on some proper utensils, pots and pans and a real spatula instead of a fork for when he starts making pancakes in the mornings, burgers for them later in the day.

Things are comfortable, and they’re falling into place. Dean feels like he belongs here more than he’s ever belonged anywhere. It’s not so much their apartment now as it is their home.

-

It’s a Thursday like any other since the move to California four years ago, and on Thursdays, Sam’s classes end a little bit late. It leaves Dean with a lot of time to kill during the day, and he usually takes the opportunity to catch up on housekeeping (even if he’ll never admit it out loud). He tidies up, organizes Sam’s ever-growing collection of textbooks, the tiny library they’ve been accumulating, the DVD collection. Thursdays are when he likes to make sure everything’s spotless when Sam gets home, and this particular Thursday is no different.

By the time Dean hears the door open, he’s got a lasagna in the oven- he’s gotten a little more adventurous with his cooking over the years- and he’s dressed comfortably, one of Sam’s oversized Stanford hoodies, soft and worn with the sleeves covering his hands, a pair of boxers all he’s got on his lower half. It’s warm, and he’s home, and it’s always nice when Sam takes that extra moment to appreciate the view. 

Dean looks up from where he’s settled himself on the couch, sets _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ aside in favour of going to greet his mate properly. Sam’s got his bag over one shoulder and he’s still dressed presentably from a debate he’s been preparing for over the last couple weeks, and then his face lights up and Dean thinks his heart melts a little bit from the sight of it.

Dean steps into his brother’s arms happily, doesn’t even register the thump of Sam’s bag on the floor before he’d being held tight, before Sam’s nosing against his neck, pressing his cheek against Dean’s and breathing in deep.

"Hey," he whispers into Dean’s skin, presses a tiny kiss in the same spot. "Miss me?"

"Always, you dork." Dean rolls his eyes, thinks they’re always a little ridiculous like this, but he’s gotten used to it over the years and can’t quite wipe the smile off his face, hides it in Sam’s shoulder. "How’d the debate go?" 

Sam presses another kiss to Dean’s neck, then straightens up to press one to his forehead. “Good. I won, and it was actually pretty interesting.” He scoops up his bag a moment later, takes the extra moment to hang it up before taking Dean’s hand and leading him the rest of the way back inside. “And you were right, they tried to bring up that case from ‘94. But you got me all ready for it.”

Dean doesn’t even try to hide his smile this time. He likes being able to help Sam when he can, and his brother’s started practising debates and speeches with him since they came here. The more often they do it, the better Dean gets at offering advice, and apparently it’s been paying off.

Sam tugs him over to the couch, and Dean’s more than happy to take the spot beside him, lays down and curls up with his head in his alpha’s lap as Sam’s fingers start smoothing through his hair. “How was you day? Did I miss anything important?”

His hand slides down to Dean’s stomach as he speaks, and it’s no secret as to what he’s talking about. Dean presses up into the touch, tugs the hoodie up a little so Sam can see properly, knows his brother likes the skin-on-skin contact.

He’s not showing too much yet- he can get away with baggy clothes and go unnoticed- but there’s a distinct swell to his belly that he knows wasn’t there a few weeks ago. Sam had actually been the first to notice, had woken him up one morning with how thoroughly he was being scented. 

"Dean- you…" He’d looked up, hope and excitement in his eyes, and Dean hadn’t even been able to say anything before Sam was surging up for a kiss. They’d gotten it confirmed at the doctor’s, just to be sure, but Dean had been convinced by his brother’s nose alone.

It’s easy enough to tell now, though, if Dean’s shirtless, and he can see the little bit of bliss on Sam’s face as he smooths his hand over the curve of his belly. “Nah, nothing exciting,” he replies, just watches Sam, turns his head a little to nose against his alpha’s stomach, breathing in. “Trust me, if anything happens, you’ll be the… second person to know, I guess, after me.”

Sam rolls his eyes, then ducks down to press a kiss to Dean’s stomach. “Good,” he says simply, takes a moment to smile at Dean before sitting up properly again. “Something smells good. I’m guessing… something with meat sauce?”

"Yep." Dean smiles up at his brother, and decides that he’s happier here than anywhere else, definitely. "Y’know I kind of love you? A whole lot?"

Sam laughs, and the sound makes something warm grow in Dean’s chest. “Yeah. I know.” Sam brings him up for a proper kiss, _finally_ , and Dean’s happy to return it. “Love you, too.”

There’s dinner to look forward to, and there’s eight months from now to think about, but in that moment, all that seems to matter is that they’ve got this right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you're interested in requests, hit me up at allywriteswords.tumblr.com!


End file.
